


Finding Love(ers) In The Digital Age

by DieTheSlashAddict, Rini2012



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Feels, Come Eating, Come play, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, First Time, Foursomes, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tony talks to much', Virgin Steve Rogers, We Die Like Men, burnt pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/pseuds/DieTheSlashAddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini2012/pseuds/Rini2012
Summary: Tony thinks Steve just really needs laid, so he sets him up a Tinder account. This sets in motion a whole cascade of events, involving Grindr, Clint Barton being obvious, Bucky Barnes finding his humanity, foursomes, and eventually true love. Even if it doesn't look like any of them expected.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 218
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only have about a third of this written, and I have no idea how long it will take me to write the rest. But I'm hoping posting it will motivate me to get my butt in gear and finish it. This will be a Polyam fic.

Sam made a squeaking noise that made Clint's head snap up.

"What?" He asked, his hands paused in the middle of rubbing Natasha's feet. Sam shook his head and blew out air.

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to put Steve on Tinder? It's trending on Twitter! They used his real name!" He said, voice raised in exasperation. 

Clint laughed and shook his head, then started rubbing Natasha's feet again.

"It's probably Tony. He has an obsession with getting Cap laid." He said, without looking up from Natasha's feet.

“Not exactly smart on Steve’s part to use his name and face… if that’s actually his profile.” Nat commented.

Clint rolled his eyes. "No way Steve did it on his own, he still hasn't figured out how to use the camera. Had to be Tony." Nat nudged Clint in his side with her foot.

“I meant that account could be fake, Barton. And the fact that he can’t use his phone just proves my point.”

Clint shrugged and accepted her point.

Sam watched them for a moment. Natasha looked like a satisfied cat as she lay in a sunbeam from the window, gorgeous and dangerous. Just his type. He still didn't know if her and Clint were a thing or not, but he was too scared to ask. Sam stood.

"I'm sure Steve is freaking out. I'll go talk to him. Have fun doing… whatever this is." He said, and left, headed to find Steve.

***

Steve was in the gym doing some lifting when Sam found him. When he saw Sam walk in, he put the dumbells down and stretched his arms.

“Hey Sam.”

Sam walked over and handed over his phone.

"Have you seen this? It's all over the internet. #GetCapLaid. And your pictures from Tinder. Who did this? Was it Tony?" He asked, exasperated.

Steve was confused, and took Sam’s phone from his hand. Sure enough, there was a photo of him at the communal kitchen eating breakfast (not taken with his knowledge), and his name. He groaned.

“Tony made it.” He said as he handed the phone back. “That could be the reason he’s been asking me weird questions the past two days. Aren’t there things like mini-biographies or questions you answer on those apps?”

Sam snorted and nodded as he reached for his phone.

" _ 'What is your idea of a romantic date?' _ You have answered  _ 'Punching Nazis' _ . And let's see…  _ ‘What do you do in your spare time?' _ Your answer?  _ 'Chill' _ . Pretty sure Tony just answered them at random." He said, and handed the phone over.

Hesitantly, Steve took the phone back and looked at the different questions that were answered. He definitely remembered some of these being things Tony asked him, like  _ ‘How much do you work out in a day?’ _ or  _ ‘What is your favorite movie?’ _ . He thought it was weird, but Steve had put it off to Tony wanting to get to know his teammates.

“Tony definitely asked me some of these and filled it in.”

Sam nodded. "The man is a menace Steve. But… do you actually want to get laid? 'Cause I could maybe pull some strings and find something a bit more discreet?"

Steve blushed a bit. “I appreciate the offer, but I’d like to know someone before that happened.”

"Well, tell me what you’re looking for in a girl then, and we can see if I can help." Sam suggested, and sat back against the wall.

“Pretty sure that… well I haven’t actually been with anyone… pretty sure that if I did it would be a fella?” He said, blushing to his blond roots and down his neck. Sam’s eyes went momentarily wide, and then he paused, clearly thinking. Then nodded.

“Yeah, I can see why you were scared to share that. But Steve, the world really has changed. It’s not perfect or anything, but if you were to tell people that you liked men, the world would not end. You wouldn’t even be blue ticketed these days. And...honestly? I think it would be fantastic for the world if they had an Icon like you, who was open about his sexuality, you would inspire a lot of people.” Sam templed his fingers, watching Steve’s face closely. Steve swallowed hard, and Sam grinned wide.

“I can see the headlines.  _ 'America Likes Dick' _ ." He said, trying not to burst out laughing, as he raised his arms dramatically, framing the imaginary words in the air.

“Okay, first never say the word ‘dick’ around me again, and second… the therapist I got for dealing with my issues says I have ‘internalized homophobia’ from growing up in the 30’s. Probably not the best to date when I’m still dealing with that.”

His therapist had said that it was understandable that Steve felt that way about himself, it was a time where being gay could get you jail time. He loved that people in America had freedom like that now, but it was still scary to admit it in writing, let alone on a dating app. He grabbed his water bottle and took a sip.

Sam shrugged and patted Steve's shoulder slightly awkwardly.

"It's up to you man, but I feel like in this context, ignoring it is not working through it. Suppressing your inner Queen is never helpful." Sam said, lips pressed tight together to keep from snickering.

Steve sighed. “I’ll think about it. I just don’t know if using my name and picture would work well.”

Sam's eyes went wide. "Oh! I have a great idea! Grindr! Practically no one has their face on there, you wouldn't stand out having a body picture or whatever, and it's screen names or first names only!" Sam said, and excitedly pulled up the app store in his phone before he stopped. "Nah, give me your phone. I don't want it on mine."

Steve handed his phone over and watched as Sam expertly tapped and downloaded the app. Eventually, Sam showed him the layout, which seemed a bit impersonal if he was honest.

“So… all of these people are in New York?”

Sam nodded and pressed another button to narrow the range.

"And all of these people are within a five mile radius. See, lots of gay people in New York. Plenty of opportunities for a super hunk to find love." He said and handed Steve his phone back, open to the 'create your profile' screen.

As far as Steve could see, there was only one box at the top to actually write a mini biography, and there were spaces to answer things like his height, weight, HIV status. That felt a bit too personal and like it could give him away. Also, what the heck did an otter have to do with dating? Sam stared over his shoulder.

"Wow, they want the whole world huh? I think there’s a button for prefer not to say? There is on Tinder." He said with a grin.

“I don’t know what half of this stuff means. Why are there options for animals in  _ ‘what I’m interested in’ _ ?”

Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing at that.

"It's… fuck… its weird terms for body types I guess? Like, I know what a bear is but the rest… we could google it?" He suggested, his own phone in hand.

“And those same options are for what I am. It doesn’t make sense.”

Sam shook his head and typed 'gay body type terms' into google on his phone. His face went slack at the images and he quickly scrolled past.

"Ok so… a bear is a big hairy guy? Usually on the chunky side? An otter is… a skinny bear? I don't know. You don't have much body hair do you?"

“Uh… no?” Steve said, as though he had never considered it before in his life.

Sam nodded. "I'm not sure what to select, you have a muscular big body but no fat, and not much body hair. Do you have to choose an animal? I think the animals are all about body hair." He said, with a frown at his phone.

“I don’t think I live next door to any of these people. I guess I have a leather jacket I wear sometimes. And I still drink.”

Sam had to put a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter.

"Did it… did it ask if you were into leather?" He said, voice tight.

“Yeah, why?” Frowning in confusion, knowing that it had to mean something more than he had first thought.

"Oh my God, my Momma would kill me if she knew I explained BDSM to Captain America. Fuck. Ok. It means are you into leather in a sexual context? Like do you find wearing it hot or… "

“Ok, I got it Sam, I don’t need to hear you talking about… all that. We aren’t quite that close.”

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, they had kinky people even in the forties huh?" He said, suddenly curious about what Steve would answer on that question.

Steve shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Never got up the courage to go to any of the underground queer bars for it, and most times they’d get raided by the cops.”

Sam swallowed, thinking about how hard it must have been to be queer in that era. Almost as tough as being black, but queer folks could hide it at least, even if they shouldn’t have had to. He shook that thought off.

"Ok, but did you ever date back then? Or even… mess around?"

Steve shook his head. “I was okay with being arrested at protests or for fights, but I guess there were some areas I wasn’t as brave in.” He blushed a bit, his pale skin showing it like a beacon.

Steve couldn’t count how many times he’d been arrested for being parts of strikes or peaceful protests back then. He would go to jail for the causes he believed in, but if you were outed as queer back then… that was a giant target on your back for getting jumped. And he already had medical bills he had to pay for sickness, let alone fights.

Sam looked at him for a moment.

"That means you've never… with anyone?" He asked, and raised an eyebrow.

Tony liked to tease that Steve was a virgin, but Sam had always thought it was just because he came off so innocent.

“No. Not like anyone would have been interested in me back then anyway. The USO girls tried, on multiple occasions, but I turned them down… I was afraid of the gossip, and what people would say if… maybe I wasn’t so good, or couldn’t… perform.”

Sam nodded. He knew that Steve had been something of a celebrity back then, and if he had done something scandalous everyone would know. He wondered what Steve was like when he was flirting and an idea crashed into him.

"Holy shit! Steve! Were you trying to flirt with me? When we met?”

“What!? No!”

"I've mapped out that route, Steve. No way you ran past me multiple times without purposefully doubling back. So you were either flirting or trolling."

Steve chuckled. “You think I don’t have a sense of humor to mess with someone?”

"Or you just couldn't resist my fine ass." Sam said, grin huge as he crowed.

“Sam, I love you, but not like that. Maybe… I liked the way you looked and thought it might be nice to chat with you, but I never had any intentions.”

Sam laughed.

"Sure sure. I totally believe that. You wanted my ass. It's ok. I don't blame you." Sam said, with a knowing nod. Steve rolled his eyes and looked back to his phone, trying to keep the blush from being to obvious. Sam was just his friend, and even if he had thought he was good looking to start with, he really hadn’t been intending anything.

“Okay, so… it’ll only let me pick one label.”

Sam looked over, and knew Steve was uncomfortable so he accepted the change in conversation.

"Yeah, you have to pick something, even if it's not perfect."

Just going by context clues, Steve picked ‘clean-cut’ since he at least tried to look decent on most days. He just hoped it was close enough to the truth.

“Now why are there so many options for ‘positions’? Do they mean who takes the lead in a relationship?”

Sam felt his cheeks heat. "Uh… No? I think it means sexual positions?"

“... do I have to do inappropriate googling for this?”

Sam shook his head. "This one should definitely have an option for 'prefer not to say'. Unless you already know what you like in bed. That's your best option."

“Considering I’ve never done anything like that, I’m leaving it blank.”

"Ok yeah. Now what you need is a good picture. But not of your face." He said, as he looked pointedly at Steve's chest and abs.

“Doesn’t that seem a bit shallow to base preference on my muscles?”

Sam shrugged. "Most people are shallow Steve, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this."

Well… he didn’t exactly have a body type that was easy to identify, there were plenty of men who worked out to look similar nowadays. For the sake of anonymity, he’d give it a shot. He wordlessly handed his phone to Sam.

“Can you open the camera app?”

Sam rolled his eyes and took the phone and quickly opened the app.

"Ok Rogers, shirt off."

Despite how much Steve was blushing, he stood up and pulled his shirt up. Then he realized that the tower’s logo was on some of the gym equipment. He gestured for Sam to follow him to one of the blank walls, and once again pulled his shirt up.

“Just make it quick.”

Sam laughed and turned the camera sideways, and made sure to get Steve's chest and abs, as well as his hand where he held his shirt up. Because he was paying attention he could tell Steve was blushing all the way down his chest.

"There, look good?" He asked, handing the phone over.

Steve looked at the picture, and could see why people would like it.

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Sam took the phone back and uploaded it to the app.

"Cool, ok. And we can put your name as… do you want to use Steve or your middle name?"

“Is there anyone in the 21st century that’s named Grant anymore?”

"Yeah, it's not super common, but I can remember at least one in my high school."

Steve thought for a moment. “Does it have to be your real name? Or can it be one of those other names… user names, right?”

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, you can pick a screen name or username for it. Any ideas?" He asked.

“Any one of those stupid nicknames Tony throws around. But one of the more subtle ones like… broad shoulders?”

"I mean… Yeah? How about BroadShoulder18? Like your birth year?"

“I guess that could work, they’d probably think it means a lucky number or something.”

"Yeah, that's something people do a lot.” Sam typed it in. “Ok you ready then? We can activate it whenever?"

Steve took a deep breath and let it out along with his nerves about this. He could get rid of the account at any time if he wanted, so it wasn’t like a binding contract that would be forever.

“Do it.”

Sam nodded, pushed the button, and handed the phone over.

"Be prepared for creeps. You hungry? We should go get some food."

“Sure.” Steve said, and tried to forget about the app. He managed it for a few hours.

***

Tony’s phone dinged, and he checked it, still mostly paying attention to the experimental prototype in front of him. It was a Grindr proximity notification and he frowned. That was inside the tower, and he had only gotten a hit once in the tower before. He clicked on the profile and his jaw dropped. He knew those abs!

“Holy shit, Capsicle likes dick.” He said out loud. JARVIS inquired to his meaning, and he just shook his head, sending a quick reply from one of his pseud accounts.

***

In another room in the tower the same scene played out. Clint picked up his phone and clicked on the alert, his eyebrows raising. Natasha sat up and looked at the photo.

“Huh...that explains why he wasn’t into Sharon.” She said, not seeming particularly surprised. Clint nodded and sent a ‘Hey’ before he could stop himself, he couldn't risk the chance at a lifetime of masturbatory fantasies coming true.

***

Bucky was doing his best, trying to figure out how to live as a person and not an object. He had checked in at the VA a few times, but it was always pretty crowded and it made him nervous. He always ended up spending the rest of the day posted up in a corner of the tiny apartment he was squatting in, sitting down with his back to the wall too scared to move. It wasn’t a good thing. But the thing that was helping was the smartphone he had purchased. It was a cheap burner phone, but it was enough to get him on the internet, get him connected. He didn’t have a Facebook, but he could google anything he needed to know. And so he searched what men do to meet people. And he got a list of applications that told him how to meet women. He didn’t need that though, if he wanted women he could get them, but the idea of trying to be his suave charming persona that he had left behind so many years ago was terrifying. So, he typed in, ‘how do men meet other men’.

And suddenly he had a Grindr app and was scrolling through, swiping left on everyone, but still looking, out of curiosity. He liked the poses, the way men showed themselves off, in his day men couldn’t show off like that. There wasn’t an acceptable way to go watch other men, and it was exciting to be able to. So he looked closely, and he wasn’t particularly surprised to see himself get aroused, for the first time in his memory. But he still swiped left on all of them until he noticed a set of abs that he recognized. He stared at them for several minutes before swiping right and accessing his pictures. There was just the one picture, but the name was BroadShoulders18 and it said he was a vet and Bucky just knew it was Stevie. He sent off a message before he could talk himself out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony still hadn’t decided whether messaging Steve had been a good idea or not. He was contemplating going to find Clint and talk to him, when the door burst open and Clint ran in, panting.

"Did you see?" Clint asked.

"What the hell? Did you run here?" He asked.

“Not important! Steve fucking Rogers got a Grindr account, I thought you made him a Tinder account?”

Tony nodded and held up his phone, Steve's account still open.

"I did, apparently someone else put him on Grindr. And from the username and the picture? I think he did it himself, maybe with help, but I think it's him... Cap is gay." He said, voice awed as he stared at the photo. Clint sat down at one of the armchairs that Tony had in his workshop, and threw his legs over the armrest.

“So, he’s just gonna be bringing random guys to the Tower now?” Clint asked, frowning at the thought. 

Tony shook his head. "Highly doubt it. It's Steve, he's looking for love, not hookups."

A smirk appeared on Clint’s face as an idea appeared in his head. “I think I could probably get Steve with my profile easily.”

Tony frowned. "You think you can pick up Captain America? Are you even interested in him?"

“Are you kidding? I’ve been stroking it to pictures of him since I was old enough to know my dick was for more than pissing.” Clint said, amused.

"Huh, ok. So… fancy some competition?"

Clint smiled with a quirked eyebrow. “Wait… so the rumor about you having a childhood crush on him is true? Really?”

Tony rolled his eyes. "How is that something you know? Who knows these things? But… yeah ok. I've been crushing on him since before I got pubes, what of it?" Clint started to break out in hysterics. 

“That explains so much!” Once he stopped laughing, he said. “And Fury thought you did for years… since he knew your dad.”

"Fury is spreading rumors about me? What are we, middle schoolers?"

“You stare at his ass when he’s in his gear, and I did catch that one time you whispered his name when we were in bed together.”

Tony's face went bright red and he looked down. Clint and him had been hooking up for almost a year, since Tony had got a proximity alert when Clint moved into the tower. They weren't in a relationship by any means, but they did enjoy some mutual stress relief, and Clint's arms did things to Tony. Terrible things. Terribly hot things.

"Ok ok, but I was drunk. I swear I don't think about Steve when we’re fucking."

“Keep telling yourself that.” Clint snarked as he casually looked at his nails.

"I don't need to convince myself. Just you. But I can bet when you fuck me tonight we’ll both be picturing Captain Fucking America. Or am I wrong?"

Clint chuckled. He could admit, he had thought about other men at times when he hooked up with Tony. But most of the time, Tony was good enough that he was the only thing Clint could focus on. After the first time they fucked, Clint could understand where Tony’s reputation came from.

“Well that’s just common sense… but what were you suggesting before?”

"Well… technically speaking, we’re both single? We could both try to get with Steve, see if we can both get a date with him, and see who he falls for?" It sounded a bit duplicitous, but honestly they were both going to try anyway, might as well keep everything honest between them.

“But what if neither of us succeed in banging Cap?” Clint asked, his hand reaching down to adjust himself obscenely.

Tony shrugged.

"I don't know how you feel about it but… " Tony stood and stepped over to Clint. He leaned down and bracketed him in the chair, and whispered. "You're not a bad consolation prize."

Clint slid his hands up Tony’s arms. “So if we both win, do we get a threesome?”

Tony's cock twitched in his jeans and he leaned in to give a deep kiss before he whispered against his lips,

"Don't tease me, Clint. I'm entirely capable of taking out this frustration on you."

Clint kissed back and pulled lightly at Tony’s hair. “Do you see me complaining?”

Tony laughed and gave a low whine at the tug. "The idea gets you riled up too, huh? Why haven't we done that before? The threesome thing, not the Steve thing."

Clint got up and crowded Tony against his desk, kissing down his neck. 

“Because anyone other than a teammate would out you.” He said between kisses.

Tony wrapped his arms around Clint's back and nodded, already a bit breathless from the kisses. Not that he hadn’t tried before. Steve wasn’t the only teammate he had been interested in. 

"Yeah and Bruce turned me down." He said and kissed him while he nipped at his bottom lip.

“He wouldn’t with _anyone_.”

Clint started to grind his groin into Tony’s with a grunt. Tony pressed back and ground against him, already rock hard from the images he had been bombarded with earlier. Clint felt awesome against him, the heat of him just right through both of their jeans. 

"Steve would be so good for us Clint. I'm sure he would take direction well, and he could lift either of us, hell… both." Tony said.

Clint picked up Tony, arms under his legs, and laid him against the desk. He continued to grind against Tony’s cock, and they both started to groan and gasp from the sensations. He had no idea how hot it would be to think of himself, Tony, and Steve in the same bed, but it was doing really good things to him. And the sensation of Tony’s cock rubbing against his own was intoxicating.

“He’d be bossy.” Clint said against Tony’s neck.

Tony nodded. "Eventually. But he's a virgin. He'd need us to give him some direction at first.” Tony could picture it, Steve taking direction so well, maybe spreading himself out to get fucked, or shyly fingering Tony’s ass. He felt his orgasm building, balls drawing up at the images. “Fuck Clint, gonna come in my jeans like a teenager."

“You love it.” He started to speed up. “You…oh…have a thing for doing it in your w-workplace.”

Tony whined and reached down to grip Clint's ass.

"So? You've never complained. And you're just as turned on as I am." Tony said as he thrust up against Clint with a gasp.

Clint couldn’t speak anymore, and just kept going with his thrusts. Usually he’d bend Tony over his desk, or against one of his giant windows, but, fuck, he needed to come. He kissed Tony hot and dirty with tongue and teeth as he sped up.

Tony reached under Clint's t-shirt and dug his nails into his back, hard enough to leave marks even with his short nails. Clint had always known just how to get him to the edge, quick and dirty. Since their first time, hooking up half drunk after a movie night that had been boring enough to make everyone else crash early, and left them alone to grind on the couch like horny teenagers.

"Fuck don't stop... coming." He hissed out, head thrown back to expose the line of his neck as he jerked against Clint, feeling the wet heat between them as he came, damn near seeing fireworks.

Clint immediately latched onto Tony’s neck and shoved his hand in his own pants. He jerked himself hard and fast and soon he came with a gasp. Tony collapsed back against the desk. He panted as he ran his hands gently over Clint's back.

"Fuck. I need a shower."

“Want me to join you?” Clint asked with a smirk. Tony rolled his eyes and pushed him back a step.

"Come on. Pretty sure I can get another one out of you in the shower." Tony said, and grabbed Clint's hand, and dragging him towards the private elevator to his penthouse. The archer laughed and let himself be tugged along.

“You have the best showers, so I’ll take any excuse to use them."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was completely baffled by the sudden influx of messages. He had a dozen within the first ten minutes, and a hundred within the hour. He ignored anyone who sent a picture of their penis, or anyone who asked about sex acts as their first question, that narrowed it down quickly. He had a handful of messages that he felt were worth replying. The first was a guy named Michael, with a simple picture of him smiling. Blond hair and blue eyes with lovely straight teeth. Steve wondered if that was how people saw him. They exchanged a handful of messages, and agreed to meet, though Steve was still wary about the whole thing.

Their date was set for the next night and he responded to a handful of other messages, until he came upon a picture that seemed familiar. $$PlayBoy$$ had a picture of just his mouth and a very familiar goatee. Steve felt a bit nervous about replying, like he knew a secret about his teammate that he wasn’t supposed to know. The message just said,

$$PlayBoy$$: **Hello, haven’t seen you on here before?**

BroadShoulders18: **Just made an account, kind of new to all of… this.**

$$PlayBoy$$: **Well I’m happy to take you under my wing, I’ve been on the app since they invented it.**

BroadShoulders18: **So you’re telling me you’re old? ;)**

$$PlayBoy$$: **I prefer “Experienced” Thank you very much.**

BroadShoulders18: **Sure, I’ll believe that. So…got any tips for me?**

$$PlayBoy$$: **Glad you asked, I have all of the tips!**

Steve continued texting with Tony for hours that night, and enjoyed it far more than he would have expected. The text conversation dulled all of Tony’s rough edges, and the fact that Tony didn’t actually know who he was, meant that he didn’t prod at his sore spots. Tony had a horrible habit of doing that, even if he wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not. He was definitely defensive. The conversation left something warm and fuzzy in his stomach, and when he went to bed that night, he was a bit disappointed that he had set his date with Michael, and not Tony. Even though he knew that would be a nightmare.

***

Tony had enjoyed texting Steve under the cover of anonymity much more than he expected. Steve was funny when his guard was down, and Tony didn’t have to keep his mask so firmly in place. But he knew he needed to talk to Steve in person. He needed to see Steve’s face and hear him admit it, if he even would to Tony. He wanted to see if he could get a rise out of him, get that pretty blush that travelled all the way down his chest. Determine if Steve was attracted to him. So he cornered him in the gym the next day.

“Hey, Spangles, I heard a rumor from a little bird. Or…a little bird told me… Whatever. I heard you bat for the other team?” He said, surprised at how difficult it was to ask a simple question he already knew the answer to.

Steve turned away from the heavy bags and looked Tony up and down, though he didn’t entirely relax and his face became hard. “And what if I do? Am I going to get a new slew of nicknames about being queer now?”

Tony raised his hands defensively. “Woah Woah, calm down there Killer, I wouldn’t judge you on that. I may be a lot of things, but a hypocrite is something I actively avoid being.” He said, and raised his eyebrows at Steve to hope he caught it.

Steve did, very obviously his posture relaxed and he was honestly shocked. He’d thought from the way Tony was approaching it, he was about to get ridiculed (even jokingly), but Tony completely surprised him.

“Really? But... you’ve dated a lot of women, even if the tabloids are only right a quarter of the time that’s still… a lot.”

Tony laughed and sat down on a bench along the wall. “There is such a thing as liking more than one, Steve. I consider myself Pansexual, which means I don’t really give a shit what’s in someone’s pants. Some people use bisexual to mean the same thing, it’s a complicated time for sexuality, but in general, I like men and women and sometimes people who don’t conform to either.” Tony felt like he was rambling and cut off rather suddenly. He noticed Steve looking even more confused. “Look I can’t say I understand all of it myself, but I do know that I won’t judge you for who you want to bone. Or how. Bet you’d look pretty all spread out-“

“I get the idea Tony, I don’t need the images to go along with it.” Steve was beet red, and if Tony had to guess, a little turned on. “So… why did you come down here? Just to embarrass me?”

Steve looked down at the gym bags so he could avoid Tony’s gaze. He didn’t want his first conversation with Tony about dating men to be this embarrassing. Especially when Tony talked like that, since he did… have a bit of a crush on Tony.

Tony cringed, this was not going at all how he had planned. “No not at all. I just… I was going to ask if you needed any advice, or tips or anything? I’ll happily be your guide to the gay dating scene. Take you under my wing, so to speak, though that might be Clint’s line.” He frowned. “I think I just outed Clint and I would appreciate it if you don’t mention it to him until he mentions it to you? He doesn’t tell a lot of people.”

Tony looked up to meet Steve’s eyes. Steve nodded, and looked pensive. Tony realized he had said something similar in the app and cursed internally. He wasn’t ready for Steve to know it was him.

“Well… I actually could use some advice. I have a date tonight. He seems real nice, but I’m nervous. What do I do if it goes pear shaped on me?” Steve asked with a frown.

Tony chuckled. “Oh boy! Great question. You need a plan for that. Either a set time for someone to call you to give you an out, or you can just pretend your phone rang, and push the speed dial for the person you have waiting. If you like… I can be your safety call. Just push number one on your phone and it will autodial me, I’ll make up some bullshit about a mission and you can high tail it out of there.” Tony said with a grin. 

The super soldier looked at his feet. He didn’t really like the idea of faking an emergency like that. That was something you did if you had to get out of a presentation you’d seen before, not on a first date when you’re trying to find a romantic partner. Though, from the stories he’d read after he first joined, he might need it once in a while.

“Seems a bit dishonest... but I think I’d rather have the out than not.” Steve started to unwrap his knuckles. “Thanks Tony, hopefully I won’t need it.” 

Tony nodded, though he looked a bit less enthusiastic. “Yeah, Steve, hopefully.” But he was sure even Steve could tell his voice was anything but hopeful.

*** 

Michael sat down on the red vinyl booth with a suppressed frown. It made him look sour in Steve's eyes. He frowned at a spot on the table, clearly uncomfortable in the shabby restaurant. Steve took a deep breath and mentally told himself _‘well, it’s now or never’_. Very calmly, he walked over to the table and said casually,

“Michael?”

Michael's eyes went wide when he looked up. “You're Captain America!” He said, much to loud for the still and quiet restaurant.

Steve tried not to show how uncomfortable he was with that declaration, and instead smiled as he sat down. “Well, I’m off the clock tonight.” He said as he took his coat off with a grin. “I wanted to make a first impression without the Cowl.” 

Michael nodded. “Oh yeah, absolutely! You must get so many people trying to take you out. I mean… who wouldn't want to go out with Captain - _you_ , Steve.” He fluttered his eyelashes obviously and licked his lips (unsubtly, even to Steve's eyes).

Steve appreciated the effort of not calling him Captain America, but he was still a bit uncomfortable. It almost felt like Michael was forcefully restraining himself. Steve put it off to not being used to the gay dating scene… or modern dating scene for that matter. Thankfully, the waitress came up and took their orders. Once she left, Steve asked,

“So, tell me about yourself. What do you do for fun?”

Michael smirked. “Anything you'd like really. I'm _very_ open to trying new things.” He started to stare obviously at Steve's arms. “I bet you could pick me up like I weighed nothing, right?”

And immediately Steve was very uncomfortable. He’d always felt self-conscious about people ogling him, and to have it said so bluntly on a first date, he didn’t know what to do. So, in the hopes that the conversation would shift, Steve cleared his throat and changed topics.

“What do you do for work?”

Michael frowned at the obvious tactic. “Honestly? I'm in Finance, the most boring thing in the world, but it makes good money and keeps me in designer jeans.”

“Well, it’s not wrong to want a good paying job, even if it’s boring.”

“Well I'm good at it, so there's that. I know you're good at your job too. I've seen you on TV taking down bad guys. I've always wanted a guy who could hold me down. How do you feel about rope?”

And Steve could not take this any longer. Tony’s advice was already becoming useful, as he pretended that his phone was buzzing and said,

“Hold on, I need to take this. Probably Avengers related.”

Michael's eyes narrowed and he glared. “If you're gonna bail on me, at least pay for the food first. Asshole.”

Okay, he could do this! Steve pushed a button on his phone, which auto dialed Tony. He was secretly thanking any deity that be that Tony had agreed to be his scapegoat. He gave an apologetic smile.

“I’m really sorry, it’s Tony.” He said as he got up.

Tony's voice came loud and clear through the phone. “Capsicle? We need you back at the tower, something _big_ is going down. It might take a _long_ time, and it's definitely _hard_.” Steve could hear Tony try not to snicker. 

Michael frowned. “Oh, well you should go then, I'll cover the tab. Got to go save the world and all. Maybe… text me though?”

“I will.” Steve lied with a fake smile.

However, when he got out of the restaurant and flagged down a cab (not ending the call to play out the ‘emergency’), he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Tony, I owe you for this.”

Tony laughed and swirled in his desk chair idly. “You owe me for so many things Cap, but this was just fun. You heading in?”

“Getting a cab back. Worst date of my life. And I had to double with Bucky and whatever two girls he was going home with at the end of the night.” Steve said after he gave the cabbie the address.

“What did he say that had you running?” Tony asked, mentally taking notes.

Steve blushed, because it was even more embarrassing saying the things than hearing them. “He… wouldn’t stop making innuendos, and asking sexual questions. He even asked me… if I would tie him down. Who asks that on a first date?”

Tony laughed and shook his head sadly. It wasn’t exactly a normal thing to ask on a first date, but it didn’t surprise him either. Steve’s arms were enough to make any man start wondering those kinds of things.

“Really depends on the date. And did you answer him?” He asked, kind of curious about whether Steve even knew about that stuff.

“By that point I called you and you saved me from anything worse.”

Tony grinned and licked his lips. “Well you're welcome, but nothing wrong with a little rope in the bedroom, just got to ask the right way, Cap.” Tony said, voice dipping into a tone that could definitely be called sultry.

“I’d prefer to leave it for restraining enemies, thank you.” Steve said, thankful that Tony couldn’t see him blushing over the phone.

“You're just so innocent, Stevie. Love it. See you soon.” And he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Chapter 4 _

Steve’s determination not to date only lasted a few hours before he was back scrolling through the app. He replied to a few more messages and set up a date for the next night with a sweet seeming guy named Justin. He was nervous about it, hoping it couldn’t possibly be as bad as his date with Michael. 

After setting the date he noticed a message that he hadn’t seen before. He clicked on the profile and sighed, no one on this team was subtle. Clint’s arms were very distinctive as he flexed for the camera, he was shirtless. The shot was taken from an angle that didn’t show his face but showed the impressive musculature of his chest and arms (on which Steve recognized the scars). His screen name was **BedStuyBoy.**

**BedStuyBoy: Hey, those are probably the nicest abs in creation. Also you seem pretty cool.**

**BroadShoulders18: I wouldn’t say the nicest, but thank you.**

**BedStuyBoy: We don’t need to argue the point Steve.**

**BedStuyBoy: Shit.**

**BroadShoulders18: Clint… why are you even trying to hide it’s you?**

**BedStuyBoy: Because I didn’t know how you would feel if I just wandered up and was like ‘Hey Cap, wanna get a burger sometime, I can’t stop staring at you’**

**BroadShoulders18: Ok, that’s fair.**

**BroadShoulders18: Though, I don’t know where we go from here?**

**BedStuyBoy: Hopefully out for a burger?**

Steve sat back for a moment and really thought. He’d honestly never considered dating a teammate before, not like that. He felt it would be inappropriate and create an unfair favoritism amongst the team. But… he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t admired Clint from a distance before. Like the way his muscles flexed when he drew back his bowstring, or his crooked smile when he got a target that no one else could. Yeah, maybe he could try for one date

**BroadShoulders18: Sure. When and where?**

**BedStuyBoy: I know the perfect place.**

***

He set up a date with Clint for the following weekend, nervous and excited for it. But Steve had made a date already with another guy from Grindr for the following night. He was only nervous about this one, and almost cancelled before hand, but finally gave in and went to meet Justin.

Justin sat alone at the table, he sniffed the air and sneezed. Apparently he didn't do well with spices. He was blond and average height and a bit soft around the middle, which Steve didn’t mind at all. He looked uncomfortable, but eager. Steve thought to himself _‘well, what are the chances that this could be a repeat disaster? Not likely, but with my luck… ’_ and approached the table.

“Justin?”

Justin's eyes went wide when he took in…all of the man before him. Justin wasn't a particularly tall man, but Steve could tell his size intimidated him. 

“You…. Steve right? I…well you look pretty familiar. Am I supposed to pretend I don't recognize you?” He said coyly.

Steve chuckled. Okay, already better than his last date. He didn’t shout loudly like Michael did. Steve took off his coat and sat down across from him.

“No, it’s better to get the recognition out of the way up front.”

“Well hello Steve. I think I learned about you in third grade, so this is a bit exciting. Trying not to fanboy. Though I was always more into Bucky Barnes. I had a picture of him on my wall.” Justin admitted with an adorable blush.

Steve chuckled again, and only deflated a bit internally from the talk of Bucky. At least he was being honest about it.

“You and most of America in World War II. They used to have bears you could buy with his blue coat and rifle on them.”

“I know, my Grandfather had one in a box in the attic. He loved that thing, would never let us kids touch it. But I must admit I had a more…prurient interest. I had this picture of him, rifle over his shoulder and dirt on his face, with a grenade pin between his teeth. Just thinking about it makes me swoon a bit.” He said, face red and fanning himself theatrically.

The uncomfortable feeling was returning, but not for the same reason as before. Clearly Justin was more into Bucky than he’d ever be into Steve, and it was still sad to think about him. Even after months of searching, no one knew where he was. It must have shown a bit because Justin frowned at him.

“Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't think about that being a difficult subject for you. Were you and he…ever?” Justin said, voice curious, while trying to seem sincere.

Steve sputtered. There had been theories since he went in the ice, but he and Bucky had never been like that. Bucky liked the ladies too much. 

“No. Not anything like that. We were just…best friends.”

Justin raised an eyebrow. “Really? You never even considered it? I know times were different back then but…”

“No. Bucky was a brother to me. Sure, I knew he was attractive, just…no, I couldn't see him in that way.” Steve said, and couldn’t help feeling like he was lying. He had known there could never be anything between him and Bucky, but that didn’t mean he had never considered it. Bucky had been his very first crush. 

Justin shrugged but nodded his understanding. “I suppose…so was there anyone back then?” He asked, his smirk mischievous.

Okay, Steve could see where Justin wanted to take this conversation. At least he could be honest about this and not be embarrassed.

“No one. Prior to the serum Bucky would set up double dates, but they always fawned over him and not me. And after, well, we were at war, no time to think about romance like that.”

Justin leaned in close. “No time for romance, but what about just sex?”

The waiter arrived then and took their orders, which saved Steve from an immediate answer. As discreetly as he could, he slid his phone out of his pocket and sat it on his thigh with the screen unlocked. Thankfully the tables were covered, so Justin couldn’t see his leg.

“No.”

Justin grinned brightly.

“You mean Capt- _you_ are still a virgin?” And his eyes were much too bright, excitement obvious.

Steve couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks, and simply looked down at the table. Apparently that was as good of an answer as any because Justin might as well have clapped his hands with glee.

“Oh my God this is amazing. I've always liked teaching guys but you… how lucky can a guy get, right?”

And that was definitely his cue for escape. He tapped the autodial for Clint and pretended (more realistically, thanks Tony) to get a call. This time he didn’t obviously get his coat and said calmly,

“Hold on, I need to take this.”

Justin nodded knowingly. “Yeah I know how it is, I'm a Doctor so I'm always on call.”

Steve held the phone to his ear as soon as Clint picked up. “Clint, what’s going on?”

Clint answered, halfway through a slice of pizza and spoke with his mouth full. “Oh uhm… robots. Yeah. Attacking a town somewhere. Very important.” He said, through the sounds of him chewing over the phone.

“Wow, can you be any more worried?” Steve said jokingly, but secretly telling him to be more realistic.

“Just a second Na- The Black Widow wants to speak to you. Serious business.” He said, trying not to laugh.

As he handed the phone over, Natasha signed _‘Be more prepared next time’_ and held the phone to her ear.

“Captain.” She greeted. “We received reports of a group of Doombots heading for Brazil. We need you here in the next ten minutes so we can get to the town before they do.”

_‘Wow, she’s a better actor than I could ever be’_. Steve put on his serious face.

“How many?”

“Twenty, some of the more dangerous models.”

“I’ll be there in five.”

Steve hung up the phone and gave Justin an apologetic smile. “I’m really sorry to run out on you.”

Justin looked put out but nodded. “I really do understand. Go save Brazil, and text me, we should do this again. Maybe we will get to eat next time.” He said, smiling.

Steve realized he wasn't a bad guy, just not the one for him. He almost felt bad about ditching, but he knew he couldn't take anymore talk of his sex life prior to the ice. He nodded with a quick goodbye, put on his coat, and left the restaurant. Instead of just calling Clint back, he texted him and Tony saying,

_He was nice, but wouldn’t stop asking about my sex life before the war. Also wouldn’t stop going on about Bucky. -SR_

Clint texted back first.

_Ouch, not a great subject. Sorry man. I'm sure we will find you a Fella or whatever you old folks say. And I promise not to ask questions like that when I take you out tomorrow. -CB_

Tony was right after.

_Do you need a ride? I can send a car. Also did you get to eat this time? If you're hungry I'll order something.-TS_

He texted Tony back first.

_No, I’m getting a cab. And no, but I’ll put something together at home. SR_

Then he texted Clint back.

_We still used boyfriend back then, but it was more for ladies and their men. SR_

Steve made it home in no time, the late hour helping with the traffic as he steered his bike through Manhattan and back to the tower. When he got to his floor, he found Tony sitting on his couch with Indian takeout, enough to feed a super soldier. It was… actually really sweet.

“You didn’t need to do that, Tony, I could have just cooked something.” He said, though he sat down and started eating right away.

“Nonsense,” Tony replied. “You had a hard date, and you know it’s easy for me. Plus you deserve good things.” Tony said, smiling softly before getting up to leave.

Steve swallowed a bite. “Stay, there is plenty for both of us. And I could use the company.” He admitted, voice soft.

Tony looked conflicted but nodded, sitting down on the sofa and grabbing a fork to start digging in. They chatted amicably between bites, and before Steve knew it, it was nearly two in the morning and he was yawning to himself. Tony grinned. 

“Super soldier bedtime. Go get some sleep Cap, I’ll show myself out.” Tony said, standing from the sofa.

Steve yawned again and nodded, standing and heading to his room. As he drifted off he had the fleeting thought that this had been better than any date he had had so far. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my personal favorite chapter so far. I would love some feedback from those of you reading, feedback is author fuel!

_ Chapter 5 _

Clint sat at his favorite booth, backed into a corner where he could see the bar, the door to the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the front door, perfect sightlines and no one behind him. He was actually nervous, for probably the first time since he was a kid. The bar was filthy, and there was only one other customer, at the counter, talking to the woman wiping down the bar with a dirty rag. But it made him feel safe, and the burgers were truly amazing. He sat up straighter when the front door opened and Steve walked in.

Steve… didn’t exactly know what he should feel about this. He was going on a date with one of his teammates, and he had no way of knowing if it would go well. The bar… also didn’t seem that good. Standing outside and looking at the faulty wired neon, he couldn’t understand what Clint saw in this place. He took a deep breath, stood up straight, and walked into the bar.

Clint smiled when he saw Steve, looking every bit as nervous as Clint did. But he hadn't noticed him yet and Clint leaned more into the light and raised an arm, beckoning him.

Steve noticed Clint in the far back in a booth, and smiled at him. He walked over to the booth and sat down.. Clint bit his lip awkwardly.

“So this is the great place you told me about?” Steve asked, skeptically.

Clint looked mock offended. 

“I’ll have you know this place serves the best burgers in New York, even the rats in the kitchens think so.” He said grinning, the mood feeling lighter. Steve laughed. 

“So I have to ask. How did you know it was me? I thought my profile was anonymous enough.”

Clint rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “I… kind of recognized you from your abs in your profile picture?”

Steve blushed, but laughed a little. Well, if he’d been looking at his abs enough to recognize them in a faceless photo, that definitely said something.

“And uh… I noticed the scars on your arm from the range.” Steve admitted, feeling a tit for tat was called for. 

Clint looked down at his arms and frowned, then realized what Steve meant.

“Wow… you know nothing about archery. Those aren’t from the range.” He said, lifting his short sleeve to show the scars in his biceps.

“Then what are they?”

Clint chuckled and pointed.

“This one is a bullet graze, and the other two are from Nat throwing knives at me and intentionally missing. According to her, its missing if she doesn't hit any major organs. If they were from the range they would be here.” He tipped over his arm and shows his forearm, which had no visible scarring. “But I haven't smacked myself with a bow string since I was eight or nine maybe? Good to know you think I'm so clumsy though.” He said with a smirk.

Steve ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment. He didn’t necessarily think they were because he was clumsy, just maybe in the wrong place at the wrong time. Steve had been accidentally hit by a few of Tony’s blasts when he wasn’t paying attention.

Honestly, Clint wasn't offended. He was covered in scars from knives, bullets, and even a memorable dog bite in his calf. But they just weren't from his arrows, except the ones on his fingers, which were mostly intentional. Some shots needed finger placements that were dangerous, and as long as they didn't bleed and mess up his grip, he had gotten used to that. He liked that Steve had noticed his arms though, it meant he had been looking.

“So… be honest? Was it just the scars that gave me away? Not my impressive muscles?” He said as he flexed an arm to prove his point.

They were actually bigger around than Steve's, even if he wasn't actually as strong as him, the art of pulling his bow making them corded with thick muscle.

“It was… partially the scars, and partially your build. And I’d ask you the same thing with flexing, but I actually like this shirt.”

Clint laughed and slapped his thigh. Fucking hell he didn't know when the last time he had heard Steve tell a joke.

“Oh really? Maybe if you wore shirts that actually fit, you might not have that problem.” He licked his lips and gave Steve an obvious once over. “Not that I'm complaining or anything.”

“That still feels strange.” Steve said, shaking his head. 

“What does?” 

“Having people looking at me like that. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it.” Steve admitted. 

“Can you help me understand why? You’re an attractive man, and I get that you aren't exactly used to the 21st century yet, but people had to look at you back in the day.”

He had a sudden memory of Nat smacking him in the back of the head and explaining Cat calling to him, but he didn't think this was quite the same thing.

Steve sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, a pensive look on his face. He hadn’t really explained to anyone about how being in a post-serum body had made him feel. Sure, he had the SHIELD therapist, but he didn’t know she was HYDRA at the time.

“Before the serum, the only time people noticed me was when I got into a scrap with them. I was small, sick, and just all around unattractive. Then I got the serum, and suddenly _everyone_ started noticing me, even women who would have been out of my league only a few months prior. It was nice at first, but then it got extremely uncomfortable. Even now when I see people look me up and down, or the first two dates I went on heavily coming onto me, it doesn’t feel good. It feels like I’m not exactly a person, just something to stare at.”

Clint wanted to snort, wanted to say ‘welcome to hookup culture’, he wanted to play the whole thing off as a joke. But he knew what Steve was saying. Even if that had never been a problem for him, no one had ever wanted him for anything other than his abilities, and he didn't mind. He didn't actually think there was much else for them to want him for. So he took a different approach, even though it grated on everything he tried to project to the world.

“You… Steve, you are the best man I have ever worked with. You are attractive, that's a fact, but you're also kind, and loyal, and smarter than most people know. You actually give a shit about not just doing something, but doing it right. And I don't actually know what you looked like back then, but I can't imagine I would have missed all that, just because you were small. The rest is just… window dressing. Nice window dressing, but still. These days, people start everything based on the outside, and then they work their way in. So I can see how this would be a jolt to you. But Steve. You're hot, and you're also someone I genuinely want to get to know.”

Clint picked up a menu then, not wanting to make eye contact with Steve while he digested that idea. His fingers felt sticky but he ignored it.

Steve… was absolutely stunned. No one had ever said something like that to him before. Maybe Peggy or Bucky, but no one in the 21st century. Even Tony would call him names like ‘broad shoulders’ or something, not people on dates with him. He didn’t exactly know what to do, so he smiled at Clint, and picked up his menu (which had a bit of residue on it).

“What’re you ordering?” He asked.

Clint smiled and dropped his menu. “Oh got to get the burger. They have the best, they do this thing with cream cheese and green olives, fuck I could come in…” Clint caught himself and stopped. “I mean it's a good burger.” he said, and knew he was blushing.

Steve raised an eyebrow, but would take Clint’s word. “I’ll try it then.”

Clint grinned even wider and gestured for a waiter. They ordered and talked, discussing recent missions and their pasts, Clint told stories, realizing Steve blushed gorgeously when he told the dirty ones, and didn't mind them, as long as they weren't directed at him. By the time their food arrived, Clint's cheeks were hurting from laughing and he had slid down in the booth and was steadily knocking one booted foot against Steve's.

Steve was actually having a good time on this date, and the burgers looked _amazing_ when they arrived. Clint had very funny stories from back in his circus days, and he paid attention when Steve talked about what it was like growing up in the 30s. He thought he might actually like to kiss Clint, if things kept on this well. They both took a bite of their burgers (and holy crap was it amazing) and… their phones went off with the Avengers tone.

Clint groaned with his mouth full.

“Aw, Burger, no.” He swallowed and pushed the button. “Seriously Tony? Now?”

Steve picked up his phone and also listened in, but didn’t want to give the rest of the team the idea that he was out with Clint. He wanted to keep it under wraps for right now.

“Yeah I know Clint, but we have actual Doombots. In upstate, some science facility. Need you on the jet in ten.” Tony said.

Clint sighed.

“I was having a burger. I'll need a minute to get across town.” He said, waving at the bartender to come take his money. He knew he couldn't take the burger with him. It felt like sacrilege to waste it though.

“No need, I can do a fly by, you at Anchor?” Tony asked. And Clint blushed and glanced at Steve.

“I… am. Also, not alone.” Clint shrugged at Steve, it was up to him if he wanted Tony to know where he was.

Well, Steve could make up a white lie on the spot. It wasn’t that big of a deal.

“I’m with him, Tony.” Steve said.

Tony sounded confused. “At Anchor? But that's Clint's date spot. Oh. Oh! Ok, well that’s new. Clint we are having a long talk tonight, but I'll come pick you up, and Steve can run it. See you in two.” Tony said. Clint stood and paid the waitress, hoping Steve didn't question why Tony knew where he liked to take dates.

Steve got up and nodded to Clint.

“See you at the jet.”

Clint nodded back. 

“We can talk later, after the mission.” Clint said and Steve smiled, fighting the urge but then giving in and leaning in to peck a quick kiss on Clint’s lips. It was chaste and small but when he pulled back Clint looked completely destroyed, and was actually blushing. They heard the repulsors right after that and Steve nodded before taking off running towards the Tower. 

When Tony landed Clint was still standing there like a statue, grinning his head off. Tony barely stopped himself from slapping him upside the head jokingly, knowing in the armor it might cause real harm. 

“He kissed you huh?” Tony asked, and Clint just nodded, grabbing the handholds on the shoulder of the Iron Man suit and holding on as Tony took off. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

The mission was as simple as any, but it left them all tired and bruised as they limped out of the jet and back into the Tower. Steve went right to his room and stared at his phone. He wasn’t sure if he should keep up with Grindr after the chemistry he had with Clint, but he also didn’t want to give up the chance to talk to Tony like they were real adults, and not children squabbling. He picked it up and started scrolling through his messages looking for Tony’s when he noticed a message that made his heart speed up. 

**WintersOver: Hey Stevie.**

Steve clicked on the profile and the picture was of an artistic angled shot of a muscular man’s back, tilted to the side, Steve just knew that was to hide the scarring from the arm. He could see a ponytail, just as dark as Bucky’s, and what really made him sure was a scar on the shoulder-blade of the right shoulder. Where Bucky had cut himself on the ladder to a fire escape in one of Steve’s stupid scraps when they were kids. Steve had cleaned it up and bandaged it himself, and commented that it was almost a perfect triangle. It was Bucky. He was sure of it. 

**BroadShoulders18: Buck? What are you doing on here?**

**WintersOver: Started as an accident really, but I like the pictures, and then I found yours and I had to message you.**

**BroadShoulders18: Course Bucky, anything. I’ve been looking for you.**

**WintersOver: I didn’t want to be found. I’m not...me yet.**

**BroadShoulders18: I don’t mind. I’ll take you however you are. You’re my Bucky. ‘Til the end of the line, remember?**

**WintersOver: I do remember. I want to see you, I’m just not sure how I will be yet. I still get overwhelmed a lot.**

**BroadShoulders18: When can we meet? You pick the location, I’ll come alone.**

**WintersOver: That’s stupid Stevie, I could still be trying to kill you.**

**BroadShoulders18: You could have done that a dozen times over. I trust you Buck.**

**WintersOver: Ok, I’ll text you the address, I’ll meet you there tonight at 9.**

**BroadShoulders18: Thank you, you won’t regret this.**

Steve waited outside the seedy bar for a few minutes until the clock struck nine, too nervous to enter early, but too excited to risk showing up late. He immediately saw Bucky in a booth in the back of the cloudy bar, mostly in shadows. He walked towards him quickly until he saw Bucky visibly tense, and then he slowed down and showed his hands as he walked. Bucky relaxed after that. When he got to the booth and slid in opposite Bucky he smiled broadly. 

“Hey there Buck, long time no see.” Steve said, cheerfully. Bucky shook his head. 

“I see you all the time. I just don’t let you see me.” Bucky said and Steve looked a bit shocked before nodding. 

“I guess that’s fair. I miss you though. I wish you had contacted me earlier.”

“I wasn’t ready yet. Heck I don’t know if I’m ready _now.”_ Bucky admitted, fiddling with the napkin on the table.

“You can have all the time in the world Buck, you mean too much to me to push you. But let’s change the subject. How did you end up on Grindr? I didn’t know you were...you know...queer?” Steve asked, sounding self-conscious, Bucky hadn’t known Steve was queer either. This was the first time they had ever discussed it. 

“I...I found the app by accident. I was trying to learn about modern human communication, and how to be normal and I stumbled upon it. Stevie, I honestly don’t remember if I was queer back then, if I knew I was and hid it, or if I hadn’t even thought about it. But…I definitely have feelings when I see a well built man.” Bucky blushed and looked down. “God this is hard to talk about.” 

Steve chuckled and nodded. It was hard for him as well, feeling like he was exposing a part of himself he had buried decades ago. 

“I think I always knew. I always liked men’s bodies more then women’s, but it just wasn’t done, wasn’t spoken of, so I ignored that part of me. I went on those double dates with you and whatever unlucky girl you convinced to go with me. Do you remember that?” Steve asked, smiling. Bucky looked down at the table. 

“I don’t remember much specifically. Just little bits and pieces. My Ma’s cornbread, and the smell of your oil paints. Just bits and pieces of a whole life. I don’t really want to talk about it.” He admitted and Steve’s face fell a bit, nodding. 

“I understand. So what are you doing now? Do you have a place to stay, are you comfortable and safe?” Steve inquired and Bucky shrugged. 

“I don’t stay in one place long. I get overwhelmed easily.” He said, then there was a large bang and Steve turned to look, realizing quickly it was just a car backfiring. But when he turned back Bucky was gone. He stood and gave chase, following him out the bathroom window and over a few rooftops before losing him. He almost cried when he realized he had lost him. He walked defeated back to the restaurant and settled up. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. 

**WintersOver: Sorry Stevie, just give me time.**

And he felt his heart lift just a bit. 

***

Later that evening he sat in the common room of the Tower when both Clint and Tony came in, bearing takeout. He tried to tell them he wasn’t hungry, but when Tony plopped a takeout container of Chicken Alfredo in his lap his stomach grumbled. He ate, and as he ate he talked. He told them about his date with Bucky, and his worries. Clint recounted their date to Tony in lurid detail, most of it exaggerated.

“No! Tony I swear we didn’t make out in the bathroom. We didn’t even kiss!” Steve hissed, defending his honor.

“Well why not?” Tony asked with a grin. “I happen to know Clint is a great kisser. A plus, would make out with in a bathroom anytime.” Steve looked a bit shocked and glanced from Clint to Tony.

“You two are…together? I had no idea! Clint it’s really inappropriate to set up a date with a guy while you are already in a relationship!” Steve chastised, trying to ignore the hurt feeling in his gut.

“Whoa there, Cap, me and Tony aren’t like that. Sometimes you just need to blow off some steam, and Tony is great for that. We aren’t romantically involved. Just sexually.” Clint felt awkward trying to explain the concept of friends with benefits to Captain America, but he also didn’t want Steve to think he was unavailable, when he was so very available for Steve.

Steve looked a bit shocked. Then suspicious.

“Have you guys been plotting behind my back about this? Tony I know you’re on the app, and it’s been great talking to you on there, without all the pressure, but do you two compare notes or something?” He asked, brow furrowed in suspicion.

“I knew I should have been more subtle on there, I liked talking to you too Steve. And no we don’t compare notes, I didn’t even know Clint had gotten you to agree to a date with him yet. But there may have been talk of a friendly competition. Speaking of…when can I take you out? I’ll make it amazing, best date you ever had.” Tony said, waving his hands grandly as if drawing the date in the air would convince Steve. Steve bit his lip, not sure if he liked the idea of them competing to…what? Win his hand? His virginity? He shivered. He didn’t like that feeling at all.

“Yes Tony, you can take me out. But I don’t want to hear any more about this competition. I’m not a prize to be won. It will either work out or it won’t. And I get to decide who it works out with. So…Tony, pick me up on Friday. 7 o’clock.” Steve said, but Tony shook his head.

“Friday is fine but it needs to be earlier, I have an idea and it needs to happen in the early afternoon at the latest.” Tony said and Steve frowned but shrugged.

“I guess, but please Tony, nothing to extravagant, I know how you get.” Tony raised his hands innocently.

“I have no idea what you mean!” He exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! I don't know for how much longer, this is all I have written so far, so we might have a wait again for the next chapter. I have an idea for it but it's yet to come to fruition. I hope you enjoy this!

Steve sighed when Tony’s limousine dropped him off in front of a private jet. He frowned at Tony as he boarded.

“And you call this not extravagant?” Steve said, rolling his eyes.

“A lot less extravagant than I intended, I had intended to take you to Japan for sushi. But there is apparently a small hurricane off the coast so flights are grounded, even mine. So we are going the other way, and I’m taking you to LA to my favorite American Sushi place.” Steve gaped at Tony as he poured them both champagne into flutes.

“You were going to fly me to Japan? That’s ridiculous Tony.” Steve said, and tried to ignore the part of him that was slightly flattered. He took the glass of champagne he was offered.

“Yes, it would have been amazing but…rain check. Literally. Or Hurricane check, whatever. But hey, much shorted trip this way, only about an hour in this thing. It’s a bit souped up compared to your commercial models.”

Steve looked around in awe at the pure decadence of the interior of the plane.

“I’d say so. Tony I…thanks I guess. Even if this whole thing makes me uncomfortable. I know you show affection through money and grand gestures so I’ll let it slide.” Steve said, smiling softly. Tony swallowed hard and looked down, not sure how he felt about Steve understanding that he was doing it out of affection.

“Learning someone’s love language is an important step.” Tony tried to quip, throat slightly tight. Steve smiled at him and Tony blushed and looked down at his phone, typing something quickly and suddenly the sound of the engines filtered quietly inside. “Ready for takeoff?” Tony asked and Steve nodded.

“As I’ll ever be.” He joked, gripping the edges of the cushy armchair he was sitting in. Tony grinned.

“And I mean, as long as we keep from arguing we can have a drink and talk. I know alcohol has no effect on you but it doesn’t hurt either.” Tony rambled and Steve nodded.

“Actually I’ve discovered that if I have enough alcohol in a short enough period I can get a little buzz.” Steve admitted and Tony looked fascinated.

“Huh…I wonder what that means for other substances. I mean I wouldn’t suggest you try coke or anything but maybe we can try weed. They had marijuana back in your day didn’t they, old man?” Steve laughed and nodded.

“It was mainly a Mexican thing. We didn’t have a lot of Mexican immigrants in my neighborhood but sometimes you’d see them out at bars, or walking the streets smoking. I tried a cough syrup with it in it once, but I never smoked it. It was made illegal when I was a teenager. I never understood what was so bad about it. I do remember me and Bucky laughing our butts off when we watched Reefer Madness at the pictures. You suggesting you think it might have an effect on me?” Steve asked, feeling curious. Tony shrugged.

“It’s actually a good question. It takes a while for your body to metabolize marijuana, and they have perfected the art of making it easy to take a ridiculous amount in a short period of time. Would you be interested in trying it? It wouldn’t have any negative effects for sure, and…it happens to be legal in California, so we could pick some up before we go for sushi.” Tony suggested, his brain five steps ahead. “Not sure if edibles or smoking would work best for you. It is technically illegal in New York, but it’s decriminalized…it’s a whole thing.”

“Calm down Tony. It sounds fun. And…I’ve done my research. The war on drugs has been nothing but a race crime, so I don’t actually have any problem with pushing the rules a bit even in New York.” Steve said, smiling at Tony. Tony grinned and nodded.

“Good thing you didn’t meet me a couple years ago. I would have had to test all manner of drugs on you. And I don’t even want to know what the serum would do with cocaine.” Tony said with a laugh.

“Yeah probably best if we stick to Marijuana. So, you want to go to one of those stores when we land, before or after sushi?” Steve asked and Tony nodded, excited by this new idea.

“Definitely before, sushi is amazing when you’re stoned. I even like ginger when I’m high, and I hate it usually.” Tony said, still grinning as he sipped his champagne and relaxed in his lounge chair.

“You’re assuming I can even get high, which we don’t actually know yet.” Steve said, setting his own glass down on a nearby table and stretching out in the comfortable chair. He leaned back and it recline with him smoothly and made him groan. “Oh this chair is awesome.” Tony chuckled, setting his own glass down.

“It’s funny to see the things that still catch you by surprise. The internet, no big deal, recliners, now that’s the wave of the future.” Tony teased and Steve laughed.

“Do you know how hard it is to maintain posture this good? Even with the serum my back hurts half the time. It doesn’t stop my muscles from getting stiff or sore, it just gives me the ability to power through things like that. Still nothing like how my back was before. I would have married this chair in 1935.” Steve said, grinning widely. He was feeling very content and relaxed around Tony right now, when usually it felt like they were just waiting for something to argue about.

“What was wrong with your back when you were young? I remember something about asthma and you getting sick a lot, from what my dad told me and what we learned in school.”

“Yeah I had asthma, chronic bronchitis, and Scoliosis. Not to mention I was half deaf and in constant pain from one thing or another. It’s miserable to think about, but it was just my life. I didn’t know what it was like to not be in pain until the serum. It really was a miracle for me. Not to mention I could suddenly see red and green, which was… I can’t even describe that.” Steve said, voice quiet and serious as he spoke of his past.

“You were color blind too? Shit, life had just lobbed whatever it could at you Steve, fuck. I can’t imagine what that must have been like. The arc reactor hurt at first but when it healed it was fine. I’m getting older so I have a lot of aches and pains, not to mention injuries from getting thrown around in the armor, but I can’t imagine what it was like to feel that as a kid, or a teenager. I’m glad they picked you for the serum. No one could have deserved it more.” Tony said honestly and Steve shrugged and ducked his head uncomfortably.

“Yeah, well I didn’t feel particularly deserving. I just wanted to make my life mean something.” He said, shrugging. Tony laughed.

“You and me both. Growing up everyone thought that my family’s money was what made me successful in school and stuff. I had to work twice as hard to prove I could do it on my own, without any assistance or bribes. And I did, my Dad never bought my way into school, or out of a bad grade, I did it on my own.”

Steve nodded with a smile. “I know, Tony. You’re amazing all on your own.” Steve said, trying not to blush, but failing terribly. He felt a little better when he saw an answering flush to Tony’s cheeks.

Tony laughed it off and took a long drink of his champagne.

“Here’s hoping we can make it through the flight without you jumping out without a parachute again.’ He said, smirking. Steve sputtered.

“That was one time!” He grumbled, making Tony laugh.

“I know of at least two times. So don’t make it three, I have parachutes here somewhere if you get that desperate to escape me.” He said, self defamation coming as naturally as breathing.

Steve shook his head. “I think I’d rather stay. I’m really having a good time. And I’m curious about the marijuana thing.”

Tony laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll be your weed man. We land in about a half hour, tell me more about your childhood? What was it like growing up in Brooklyn back then?”

Steve thought for a second before breathing out a huge sigh. “Different. There was never enough money, never enough time, I worked as much as I could, helping stock in a shop, or, my favorite, drawing stuff for local adverts and comics. I made good money doing that and it didn’t strain my body,” Tony nodded, listening intently as Steve told him more about his youth, and also about Bucky and their shenanigans.

The plane landed exactly as expected, no turbulence or delays, and Tony was almost disappointed to have to leave the comfortable cocoon he had formed with Steve. But when Steve gently took his hand as they deplaned, he forgot all his troubles.

Tony had a car waiting for them of course, and he told the driver to head to the nearest dispensary. Steve almost seemed nervous as they handed over their ID’s to the nice girl with the blue dreadlocks at the counter. But Tony squeezed his hand to reassure him.

“Remember, no pressure. It’s just an idea, I wouldn’t push you to do something you aren’t comfortable with.”

Steve nodded. “I’m just…nervous about it. I have no idea how this will affect me and it’s not something I’ve ever experienced. It’s entirely possible I won’t feel anything and that will seem like a waste.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s my money. It wont be a problem. Pus it’s been about a decade since I’ve gotten high and I’m quite looking forward to it.” Steve grinned at him and nodded, now fully on board. He asked the woman at the desk what her strongest edibles were and she grinned mischievously and led them to a glass counter with what appeared to be chocolate covered rice crispy treats. She explained they were the highest potency edibles she could legally sell and Tony grinned and bought the whole stock. They left with twenty of them and headed back to the car. Sitting in the backseat of the limo Tony smartly took one bite of a treat and handed the rest to Steve. Steve grinned.

“Go big or go home.” He said, and promptly ate three whole bars. Tony watched in horrified fascination.

“Well, even if they don’t do anything, at least they taste good. Come on, I was promised raw fish and rice.” Steve said with a grin. Tony signaled the driver and they headed towards a small hole in the wall sushi place just outside of downtown LA. Steve looked skeptically at the place but trusted Tony.

They ordered two sampler platters, a total of 48 pieces for them to share. Steve realized quickly that he quite liked sushi, especially the spicy ones and the ones with cream cheese. Tony watched him scarf them down with amusement.

“Feeling anything yet?” He asked. Steve shrugged.

“I’m starving but I kind of always am, so I don’t know if it’s related. Can we get another platter?” He asked, looking a bit sheepish. Tony didn’t hesitate to order another, made up of Steve’s favorites. Tony was no slouch himself, feeling the effects of the edible as he ate his weight in Philadelphia rolls and spicy tuna. The room wasn’t quite spinning but he was definitely feeling giggly, laughing when Steve shoved two rolls in his mouth at the same time. Steve moaned at the flavor and Tony caught himself staring a bit to intently at the pink stretch of Steve’s lips.

They finished their platters in about an hour, drinking some good Sake to wash it all down with, and by the time they stumbled back to the car they were both stuffed to the brim and Tony was more than a little tipsy on top of the weed. They took the car back to the jet, giggling in the back seat as the driver steered through the thick LA traffic.

“Definitely think I’m feeling something now.” Steve said, closing his eyes and grinning. Tony laughed.

“Is it good? I always thought you needed to relax more. Weed usually helps with that.” Tony said and Steve nodded lazily.

“Haven’t felt this…loose…in years. If ever.” He admitted, tongue thick in his dry mouth. “Got anything to drink?” He asked, and Tony pulled a bottle of water out of the car’s built in minifridge. Steve gulped it thirstily and it was gone by the time they reached the jet. Steve stumbling up the stairs was probably the funniest thing Tony had ever seen. He pushed Steve down on one of the plush benches lining the walls.

“I’ll talk to the pilot, see when we are cleared for takeoff. You just sit here and smile.” Tony said, and Steve quickly complied, eyes closed and a dopey grin on his face.

Tony spoke to the pilot and found out their flight path wouldn’t be clear for another two hours. It was annoying but not that bad, it meant he got to spend more time with a doped up Steve. He came out and told Steve the news, and of course Steve just shrugged and burrowed deeper into the plush sofa. Tony took a seat next to him, Steve’s head against his thigh, and he turned the TV onto some stupid show Clint liked. Dog Cops. Within minutes it had Steve howling with laughter and Tony was high enough he could almost see the appeal.

What he didn’t expect was how quickly Steve went from lazing on the sofa to crawling into Tony’s lap. Steve’s lips were against his before he even had time to react. His brain wasn’t fully engaged but he sunk into the kiss like a lifeline, kissing Steve with a lazy desperation that could only come from being stoned and horny. Steve kissed back just as thoroughly. Tony made the mistake of rolling his hips up and Steve made a sound that would haunt Tony’s dreams and lonely nights for years to come.

And then he heard the telltale trill of the Avengers line on his phone. He groaned. He pushed a button on his watch and Clint’s face appeared.

“What’s shaking, Merida? Kind of busy here.” He said, as Steve latched onto his neck and began to suck a bruise. Clint’s eyes went wide.

“Some assholes decided to rob a bank. Usually the police could handle it but they are armed to the teeth and claim to have a bomb. Need your air support Tones. And Cap on the ground.” Clint said, voice surprisingly steady for the sound of gunshots in the background. Tony frowned.

“I’m about 3 hours out by plane. Even if I used the suit, it would be an hour and I’d have to leave Steve here. He’s…compromised.” Tony admitted, trying not to moan as Steve found his nipple through his shirt and started rolling it between his fingers. Clint’s eyes went even wider.

“What did you do?” He asked, suspiciously. Tony shrugged.

“Just a couple of THC edibles, wanted to see if it would effect him. Apparently it does.” Tony said, trying to keep his face passive. Clint glared.

“Fine, I’ll call in Falcon and Spider Kid. But just so you know Tony, getting him high does not count. And you are giving me all the details when you get back. Barton out.” And ended the call.

Tony sighed and rolled his hips again teasingly. This time all he got was a muffled grunt and Steve’s dead weight on his lap. He looked over at Steve’s face, still buried in his neck, and very much asleep. Tony sighed and hefted him off his lap and onto the sofa. His balls hurt from the tease but honestly…it had been worth it. He had kissed Steve, hell Steve had kissed him. And he was counting that as a win. He just hoped that Clint knew what he as doing and had the situation settled by the time they got back to New York. He had a lot to discuss with Clint. Hopefully over a desk, hard and dirty.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

After Clint hung up the phone he sighed dramatically and turned to Natasha.

“Cap and Tony have to sit this one out. Not only are they stranded in LA, Cap is apparently stoned off his ass ‘cause Tony thought that would be a great idea.” He said, exasperation clear in his voice. He was definitely feeling a mix of things right now. And more than a little jealousy, not that Tony was with Steve, necessarily, but that he got to him first. Clint reminded himself he had gotten the first kiss, and hadn’t had to resort to getting the man high to do it.

Natasha’s lips twitched, and Clint knew she wanted to laugh but wouldn’t.

“It will be fine, it’s not like they are any better than us, and I’ll get Sam and Peter as backup.” She said pulling out her phone and typing scarily fast. “Done…and…Sam is 3 minutes out. Peter says he needs to come up with an excuse for May, but will be here within 10.” And she slipped her phone back in her pocket with a self satisfied grin. Clint rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to curl up at her feet and call her Mommy. He was pretty gay, but powerful women just did something to him. Even if Natasha was bordering on asexual or something like that. Maybe aromantic? He couldn’t remember all the new terms. She liked sex just fine on her own terms, but she couldn’t deal with the cuddly romantic shit that came with relationships. Clint felt honored when she would allow him to hug her or drape his to big frame over her's when he was drugged up post injury. She put up with a lot for him, and he loved her for it.

They quickly suited up and within minutes the telltale jetpack and wing swoosh announced Sam’s arrival on the rooftop they were standing on waiting for him.

“Hey crew, what’s got Cap and Tony benched?” Sam asked, folding his wings and grinning his too white smile at them. Clint explained quickly and Sam broke down laughing.

“Steve high? Now this I have to see, we need an Avenger’s movie night where we all get stoned as shit, I need it. Need it! It is a need.” He said, making even Natasha snort a quick laugh. Right then Spider-man swung up onto the roof in his bright spandex. Even without being able to see his face Clint could tell he was grinning ear to ear about being included. It was obvious in his posture and the way he kept bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Hi Mr. Hawkeye, Ms. Widow. Sam.” He greeted. Hawkeye spluttered.

“Why is he Sam? Why am I not even Mr. Barton? What even, kid?” Clint exclaimed and Sam laughed.

“I’m Sam because I come to his Trivia Competitions to cheer him on. They hold them at the convention center in the VA Hall so it’s no trouble. Kid’s scary smart too.” Sam said, slapping Peter on the back. Clint just gaped some more.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Guys, on point. We have a dangerous hostage situation in midtown that we need to be at, oh, about five minutes ago. Let’s see some hustle children.” She said as she boarded the jet. Clint grumbled but followed along, Sam and then Peter taking up the rear. This was going to be a piece of cake.

****

It was barely ten minutes in before Clint knew they were hilariously outgunned. At least fifty men armed with rifles and machine guns, not to mention grenades, had overtaken the bank. Apparently the bank was some kind of federal storehouse and the men thought the man power was necessary to take it. It was looking like they weren’t wrong. Clint and Natasha were pinned down behind and armored SUV, Clint was out of arrows and Natasha was down to her last clip. Sam was somewhere inside the building trying to figure out if he could sneak the hostages out, but from what he was saying on the coms, it didn‘t sound good. Peter was up on the roof prepared to web anyone who got to close to Natasha and Clint.

“Hey guys?” Peter’s voice came through the coms.

“Yeah Pete, what’s up?” Clint asked.

“There’s a guy on the roof of the bank with a sniper rifle. He’s got a really cool metal arm and stuff. He saw me and didn’t aim at me or nothing. I think he might be on our side?” Peter said, high voice quavering with excitement. Clint raised an eyebrow and looked at Natasha, who shrugged.

“Keep an eye on him, but assume he’s not a hostile unless he acts like one.”

“Roger that Mr. Hawkeye Sir.” Peter said cheerfully and Clint rolled his eyes.

Suddenly shots rang out. One after the other in perfect precision, Clint heard a scream and a grunt and several more shots. Then silence. Followed by a crash that Clint knew well from Steve doing the same bullshit. He peaked out from behind the car and sure enough, there stood the Winter Soldier, on one knee, in a crumbled spot of concrete that had sacrificed its life for his super hero landing. Around him were the bodies of at least 30 men. The other’s had taken out a good ten before they got backed into a proverbial corner, which meant there were probably 10 more inside, depending on what Sam had been up to.

“Falcon, status report?” He asked into the coms and got a grunt back.

“Got six down in here, been sniping with Red Wing whenever I can. They have the hostages in the vault, of course. Four guys guarding it, big guns. No good hiding places.”

“Well we have some unexpected assistance from Cap’s old war buddy out here. We're heading in, can you meet us at the lobby?”

“Affirmative, see ya soon.” Sam answered.

Clint and Natasha stepped out from behind the vehicle and nodded at Bucky. Bucky nodded back hesitantly. It was this exchange that distracted them from the slight movement of one of the bodies and suddenly a shot rang out and Bucky grunted, holding his metal hand to his side, just where his tac vest ended. The blood came quickly after that. Natasha put a bullet in the shooter and rushed forward. In rapid Russian she asked Bucky how he was. He replied back that he was suboptimal, but would heal quickly. They helped him up the steps and into the empty lobby. There were a few bodies on the floor and of course Sam was waiting by the door. They dragged Bucky over to a sofa designed for customers waiting and laid him out. Clint shrugged out of the jacket he had on under his tac vest, with some contorting, and handed it to Bucky.

“Hold this on the wound, you’ve got the serum but it’s best if we keep you from bleeding out. We will go mop up the last of them and then we will be back to patch you up. It’s a through and through, don’t even pretend you can stitch your own back, I know, I’ve tried it.” Clint said sternly and it drew something close to a laugh out of Bucky. Clint realized suddenly just how gorgeous he was but shook his head, now was really not the time for ogling.

They left Bucky in the lobby and headed towards the vault. After that it was over fairly quickly, Natasha put down two of them and Sam the other two, while Clint got the vault open and the hostages out. From start to finish the whole thing lasted less than a half hour and Clint felt like he had just got back from war, he was so exhausted.

He helped Bucky stand and led him to the vehicle they had parked a block away. Bucky didn’t complain even when they got him to the tower. Natasha stitched him up, having the steadiest hand, and Clint promptly fell asleep in an armchair.

****

When Tony and Steve finally got back to the tower they were shocked to find Clint and Bucky asleep in the communal living room. But they both looked so peaceful they were loath to wake them up. So Steve threw a blanket over Bucky and Tony threw one over Clint. Tony kissed Steve’s cheek chastely.

“I’m gonna go to my room and get a nap. You watch your boy. Drink some more water too, your metabolism is gonna be a bit confused for a bit, but I think you’re sober again.” Tony whispered.

Steve nodded. “Thank you, Tony, I…I had a really nice time. And I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.” He said quietly, blushing. Tony grinned.

“Don’t apologize, having you in my lap is like one of my top ten fantasies, even if you were asleep. Watch over these idiots, I’ll be back down in a few hours after I sleep this off.” Tony said, and Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a much less chaste kiss that left Tony panting.

“Sorry…Had to do that. I’ll see you later, Tony. Sleep well.” Steve whispered and Tony nodded with a groan and walked off. He would definitely have to take care of a little problem before he could get to sleep, he thought, as he adjusted his rock hard cock in his jeans. But it was absolutely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I got all four of them in the same place, I had to shoot Bucky a little to get him there but...eh he's a supersoldier, he can take it. As always, mistakes are my own.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Bucky’s Super soldier healing bore out and he was healed completely in a week. But miraculously he decided to stay in the tower with the rest of them. He joined them for movie nights and group dinners. He actually laughed at Clint’s jokes, which made Clint feel tingly down to his toes. He felt like a schoolboy with a crush sometimes and he and Tony had never fucked more often or vigorously as they had that week. They would talk about Steve and Bucky, and fantasize about all the things they wanted to do to them, or have done to them. Sometimes they just imagined what Steve and Bucky together would be like, describing it like voyeurs at a buffet.

Everytime Bucky deigned to touch Clint it sent shivers down his spine. One night while watching a Die Hard movie that Tony had deemed historically relevant Bucky actually fell asleep on Clint’s shoulder. Clint didn’t move for two hours, well after the movie ended, for fear of waking him. Tony teased him about it but Clint knew he was secretly jealous of the attention Clint was getting.

But Steve and Tony had grown closer as well. Steve would sit with his thigh pressed against Tony, and sometimes he would intentionally move Tony’s legs to drape over his lap as they sat and watched movies. Natasha and Sam watched from the outside, secretly wagering about how long it would take the four of them to get their heads out of their asses. In the end it just took a mission.

It wasn’t a particularly difficult mission. Crossbones had resurrected from somewhere again and brought some super powered minions. Bucky had insisted on coming along to help with the sniper angle. Clint was a bit excited and a bit competitive to be honest. They both found corners of buildings, up high and facing each other, bracketing the dust up down below. Steve of course was taking them out with his shield, Wanda was throwing them around like rag dolls. But it was Bucky and Clint who were the stars. Clint took out three with a single shot of his bow. Bucky took down two more. But it was Clint that shot an arrow straight through Crossbones eye slit in his stupid face mask and killed him once and for all. The fight was over pretty quickly after that.

As they all headed back to the Tower, Clint noticed Bucky watching him. It was a bit disconcerting to have that murder glare turned on him and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. But when the rest of the team headed to medical to handle their bumps and bruises Bucky cornered him.

“You killed Rumlow.” He said, voice a deep rumble. Clint raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“I had the shot, so I took it. Is that a problem?” He said, voice steadier than he felt. Bucky shook his head.

“He was my most recent handler. He liked to hurt me. Enjoyed it. Even when I was complying he would find ways to punish me, torture me. Even as the Soldier, with my limited range of emotions I was always on edge around him. Knowing he’s dead is like a weight off my shoulders that I didn’t even know was there. And that shot? Was a thing of beauty.” Bucky rumbled, stepping closer and hemming Clint in against the wall. They were alone for the moment, and Clint’s eyes traveled down to Bucky’s pretty mouth right as he licked his lips with a flash of pink tongue. Clint swallowed hard.

“You’re welcome? Some people need to die. It’s a fact some of us have to deal with, and some are better at handling it than others. You and I have that in common. We can kill when it’s needed and not blink an eye. It doesn’t hit us the same way. We are just made differently.” Clint said, still reeling from the heat of Bucky’s body pressed so close against him. Bucky nodded once and then leaned in, no hesitation before he was pressing his lips against Clint’s like he knew his reception would be welcome. He wasn’t wrong. Clint moaned, his mouth falling open to let Bucky plunder his fill, his hands settling on Bucky’s hips. The feeling of a Sig on one hip and a knife on the other doing nothing to cool his ardor. His hips met Bucky’s in a lazy grind that sent sparks through his whole body. Bucky wasn’t much better. He was trembling as he rocked against Clint, his mouth traveling down to nip and suck at Clint’s neck.

“Your shooting is a work of art. I never thought I would be turned on by a Paleolithic weapon before.” He whispered into Clint’s ear, eliciting more shivers. Clint put his hand on Bucky’s chest and pushed gently. Bucky backed up instantly, face alert. Clint shook his head.

“If you want to do this then we need a bed. And privacy. I’m not gonna get caught balls deep in a guy again. Three times was enough. The fourth was overkill.” He said smirking. Bucky grinned, relief pouring off of him in waves as Clint took his hand and led him towards the elevator. They head to the floor Bucky shares with Steve, the elevator door opening silently, and the two men so wrapped up in each other they take a moment to notice they aren’t alone.

Tony is on his knees in front of the sofa, lips wrapped expertly around Steve’s impressive cock. His head is thrown back and he’s moaning, the sound what draws their attention. One hand is fisted in Tony’s hair, as gently as can be, while the other fists the fabric cushion of the sofa, the fabric already ripping under his death grip. Clint feels a lot of things in that moment. Maybe a spot of jealousy, but mainly the urge to join. To show Steve all the ways they can make him feel good.

He feels Bucky stiffen beside him and make a small noise, barely audible. But it’s enough to have Steve’s eyes popping open wide and terrified.

“Bucky! I..fuck…Tony stop! Bucky and Clint!” He yelps, and Tony lazily pulls off of Steve’s cock.

“And? Do you think they don’t like the show?” Tony says, voice a bit hoarse from having Steve’s cock in his throat. Steve blushes like a bushfire.

“You mean…let them watch?” Steve asks, in a scandalized tone. Tony laughs.

“No, Cap. I mean let them join. You think either of them would turn down a shot at you?” Tony answered, conversationally, while Steve just got more flustered.

Clint spoke up.

“This will never be anything you aren’t comfortable with. But Tony is right, I’d love to make you feel good Steve.” He said, and then nudged Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky actually blushed.

“You know me, Doll. Always up for a party. With any of you really.” He said, glancing at all three of them.

Steve bites his lip and looks around, his hand covering his cock giving it a subtle squeeze at the images the others are presenting.

“Is…is my first time really going to be…group sex?” Steve asked, and Tony chuckled.

“That’s up to you. I’m definitely having group sex tonight. You’re welcome to join. I’m sure you’d be the star of the show.” Tony said, leaning up to kiss at Steve’s neck. Steve melted, eyes fluttering closed and head falling back.

“But…God Tony don’t stop…I’ve never…yes…I want it. All of you.” Steve hissed, eyes facing the ceiling as Tony sucked a mark into his neck. Clint didn’t need to be told twice, striding forward and leaning down to claim Steve’s mouth. Steve gasped as Clint invaded, taking control of the kiss as easy as breathing. Steve was a sloppy mess, clearly inexperienced, but a quick learner, following Clint’s tongue with his own. Clint felt a hand on his shoulder and he pulled back, breaking the kiss reluctantly. But there stood Bucky, waiting his turn patiently. Clint moved over, pulling Tony away from Steve’s neck into a fierce kiss, well practiced rhythms making it seamless.

Bucky peered down at Steve and licked his lips.

“You sure about this, sweetheart? Can’t take it back.” He whispered, looking Steve in the eyes. Steve didn’t hesitate, just nodded and surged up to take Bucky’s lips with his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tony takes Clint’s hand and Clint takes Steve’s, Steve reluctantly parts from Bucky’s lips to follow. Bucky trailing behind obediently. They each take turns stripping clothes off Steve, watching how far his magnificent chest his blush goes.

“Fuck I love your tits.” Bucky blurts out, making Steve blush even brighter and the others chuckle.

“So…your first time, would you rather top or bottom?” Tony asks pragmatically. Steve bites his lip.

“I want both, but I think I want you inside me first. All of you.” He says, cheeks having reached maximum saturation at this point. Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Captain America wants us to run a train on him. I think I’ve had this dream before. And you were in it…and you were in it…” Tony said, making Steve roll his eyes.

“Please, Tony…don’t call me that while we are doing this. I’m just Steve.” He says solemnly and Tony nods.

“While, Just Steve, get up on the bed, hands and knees, lets see what we are working with.”

Steve complies, though his posture looks like he’s going into battle. Tony grins and runs a hand over Steve’s magnificent ass.

“God you’re perfect, baby. Oh, is that ok? No Cap references, but are pet names allowed?” Tony asks, frowning. But Steve nods.

“That’s fine…I…I think I like it.” Steve admits hesitantly. Bucky groans.

“I knew you would, Doll. You look beautiful like that. Skin all flushed and pretty. And your hole, never wanted to lick something so bad in my life.” Bucky whispers, tone intimate. Steve shivers and bows his head down further. Tony grins.

“Do it, I’ll grab the lube, you loosen him up a bit. He definitely needs some help relaxing.” Tony said, heading towards the bedside table, where he stocks lube in every suite. As expected, the bottle is there and when he turns back Bucky has his face buried in Steve’s ass and Steve is biting his arm to stifle the noises pouring from him.

“Ah! None of that.” Clint commands, tapping Steve’s arm twice. “We want to hear every sound you make, Steve. You wouldn’t want to disappoint us would you?”

Steve shakes his head vehemently and stops biting his arm, and immediately moans long and deep.

“What’s he doing back there Steve? He got his tongue inside you yet? Tell me.” Clint says, leaning back against the headboard and unbuttoning his jeans to pull out his cock and stroke it lazily. Steve stares at it almost longingly.

“No he…He’s just licking, just tiny little licks. Feels so good Buck.” Bucky grunts a happy noise and suddenly Steve is crying out.

“Oh? Now he’s got his tongue in you huh?” Clint says, swiping his thumb over a bead of precome swelling from his slit. Steve just nods, not able to form words anymore.

It’s another few minutes before Bucky deems Steve relaxed enough to start fingering him open. Tony starts, slicking his fingers and pressing one inside. Steve jolts and Clint has a lovely view of his cock jerking and splattering precome on his chest and the duvet. Clint climbs off the bed and shucks his pants, going to the foot of the bed to get a good view of Steve’s hole opening up.

He can’t help himself from pressing a finger in next to Tony’s, the rough slip of his callused finger an obviously different texture, causing Steve to gasp and push back into the intrusion. Clint’s cock twitches in anticipation. Bucky slips in close to them and adds his own finger, slick metal a cold shock that has Steve crying out. They work in tandem to open him up, all three fingers teasing over his prostate and sending sparks of pleasure to the very end of his hair. But they eventually pull out.

Tony pulls his shirt off and drops his jeans, his hard cock leaking copiously. He’s the smallest of them all, but only in comparison to the above average bell curve that his partners set.

“Hey Steve, you’re immune to all diseases, and I’m clean, so you think it’s ok if I fuck you bare?” Tony asks, squeezing his cock to try to stem some of the urgency in it. Steve nods vigorously.

“Yeah Tony, want to feel your come in me.” Steve insists, looking shocked with himself after he says it. Tony chuckles.

“The mouth on you.” Is all he says before he lines up and pushes into the tight heat of Steve’s hole. “Oh fuck. I’m never gonna live this down.” He whispers, before his hips start jerking jackrabbit fast into Steve’s tight hole. It’s barely a minute before he’s gripping Steve’s hips tight and crying out, pushing in deep as his cock pulses out his seed. Clint raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.

Tony pants. “Yeah ok, it’s been awhile since I’ve topped anyone, and I got myself all worked up. I’ll be ready to go again soon enough.” He says, looking abashed.

“It’s okay Tony, felt good having you inside me. And I can feel…I can feel your come leaking out of me. I like it.” Steve admitted and Tony groaned.

“Yeah I’ll be ready to go again real soon.” Tony said, sitting down on the sofa in the corner of the bedroom, to get a good view.

“And in the meantime.” Clint said, stepping up behind Steve. He had pulled his shirt off and his body was a road map of pearlescent scars that made Tony want to kiss and lick every one. He had in the past, actually. Clint lined up his cock with Steve’s hole and started to press in. “Fuck you’re still so tight. Gonna make you feel so good, hot stuff.” Clint whispered, sliding in slow and steady as he opened Steve up wider than Tony’s thinner cock could. Steve gasped at the full feeling.

“Yeah I..it’s good Clint. Don’t stop.” Steve hissed and Clint chuckled.

“Not unless you begged me too, god you feel good. All slick and warm with Tony’s come. He filled you up nice, but I’m gonna make it even better.” Steve shivered at Clint’s words, and the slow and steady drag of his thick cock over his prostate. Clint was gentle, sweet, it felt like making love as he caressed Steve’s hips and reached down to stroke his cock.

“Gonna get you to come for me, sweet thing. Wanna feel you come on my cock.” And Steve had already been on the edge from all the teasing, but the rough slide of Clint’s callused hand, combined with his words, and the insistent pressure on his prostate all combined to have him shooting his load with a shout. His hole spasmed, clenched down like a vice and Clint jerked his hips just a few more times before coming with a curse. Steve could feel the hot splash inside him, feel the pulse of Clint’s cock as it unloaded in him and he whined, loving it so much.

Clint stepped back after a moment, though he stood behind Steve to watch as his come began to leak out and he pushed some back in with a finger.

“So fucking hot. God, I want that as my lockscreen.” He said, voice husky. Tony chuckled.

Bucky approached. “My turn yet? Now they got you all sloppy and open for me? Gonna feel like fucking a pussy I bet, you’re so open.” Bucky said, and Steve whimpered and pushed his ass out further, the words making him shiver and his cock twitched again, still miraculously hard. Bucky grinned. “Yeah, you like that dirty talk huh? No one would ever guess. But I know my Stevie.” Bucky said, voice amused as he lined up his huge cock with Steve’s leaking hole and pushed in. “Oh fuck. Not like a pussy at all. So tight, Stevie. How can you be this tight when I can feel their come sloshing inside you?” Unlike the other’s he took no care to be gentle, gripping Steve’s hips in a vice and slamming in deep and hard. Steve cried out, and continued to do so as Bucky took him rough and raw, the wet slap of skin on skin the competing with Steve’s cries and moans, and Bucky’s occasional curses. “Not touching your prick, Stevie. I know you can come like this. I’m just gonna fuck it right out of you, make you make a mess all over yourself. And you’ll fucking love it, love how dirty we make you feel.” Steve was nodding and it was barely three thrusts later before he cried out and sprayed another huge load over the bed beneath him. Bucky grunted in satisfaction and picked up his pace, jackhammering in until he came with what could only be described as a roar. Bucky pulled out and fell to his knees, sticking his tongue in Steve’s loose hole and sucking the come out of it. It shocked a cry out of Steve and within minutes he was coming again. Steve collapsed onto the bedspread, not minding the puddle of his own come sticking to his belly as he passed out.

Bucky takes a step back, panting and looking proud and satisfied. He glanced over at Tony and Clint, both hard again. Clint grins.

“Still up for taking my cock?” He asked, licking his lips. Bucky laughs, genuine and full before nodding.

“Better give it to me good, Barton. And maybe I’ll repay the favor.” Bucky says, grinning. Clit laughs.

“I don’t usually bottom, but I can make an exception. Do I get to watch you open yourself up on those sexy metal fingers?” Clint asks and Bucky grins and crawls up on the bed. He lays on his side, back to Steve’s still unconscious form. He hikes up a leg and reaches behind himself and toys with the dusky furl of his hole. Clint hurries to squirt some lube right on his hole, making him shiver with the sudden shock of cold. But he doesn’t stop. And he starts with two, knowing his own body and his own limits he fingers himself open like a porn star, making Clint and Tony both drool. He doesn’t bother with a third finger, just scissors the two inside him until he thinks he’s ready.

“Come up here and lay down. I want to ride you. Not sure I’m ready to let someone pin me yet.” Clint nods in understanding, crawling up the bed and laying on his back, his long thick cock arching towards the flat plain of his well-defined abdomen. Bucky crawls over him, straddling his waist and reaching down to line the thick head of his cock up with his hole, before sinking down on it in one long movement. Clint’s jaw drops, suddenly incased in heat like no other body he has been in. Steve was hotter than a normal man, but this felt like it could burn him if he stayed to long. Though when Bucky began to move he wasn’t worried about it lasting long enough for that. Bucky picked himself up and dropped down onto his cock like a professional, like he was born to do this. His thick thighs flexed as he rode Clint, hands on Clint’s chest for balance as he slammed his ass up and down of Clint’s dick like nothing he could compare. Clint gripped Bucky’s hips and pressed up to meet him, their hips slapping together in a frenzied pace. Neither of them noticed Steve crawling off the bed, to absorbed in the pleasure they were creating. Clint just barely had the sense of mind to stroke Bucky’s cock before he lost himself to the intense orgasm. As he filled Bucky’s tight ass he felt the telltale splatter of come over his chest and even up to his face. He licked a drop off his lips before opening his eyes, panting up at Bucky.

“Holy shit.” Where the first words out of his mouth, getting a grin from Bucky as he carefully dismounted. Clint raised an eyebrow. “How are you still hard? Didn’t you come twice?” He said, gesturing towards his own limp come soaked cock. Bucky shrugged.

“So’s Steve.” He said, gesturing behind them towards the sofa. Clint’s eyes went wide. Steve was on his knees, sucking Tony’s cock as he fingered him open. Tony looked blissed out, head thrown back and hips jerking up into the heat of Steve’s mouth. “Must be a serum side affect.” He watched Tony and Steve for a minute. “How long do you think before you’re ready for me to fuck you?” He asked, eyes intense. Clint shivered and his cock gave a valiant twitch.

“Give me a few minutes at least? I’ll start opening myself up, by the time I’m stretched I should be ready to go again.” Clint said. Bucky nodded, then gestured towards Steve and Tony.

“You mind if I…?” He asked and Clint shook his head.

“No, go have fun, I’ll be ready when you’re done.” He said, grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers. He hadn’t done this in years but he was more eager than he could ever remember. He pressed a finger inside himself quickly as he watched Bucky stalk over to Steve and Tony.

Tony was looking a bit worn down, but still eager as Steve inexpertly sucked his cock back to hardness. Steve had four fingers fucking into Tony’s ass. Tony opened his eyes and looked up at Bucky. “So who’s fucking me first big guy?” Tony asked and Bucky grinned.

“If I had to pick I’d say me, and Steve can fuck me while I do it.” Bucky said casually and Steve nearly choked on Tony’s cock. Tony shivered.

“Sounds like a fucking plan to me. Is Clint getting in on the action?” He asked and Bucky shrugged and glanced over at Clint, who was already half hard and two fingers deep.

“Up to him, sure Stevie wouldn’t mind a cock in him, as long as Clint’s still willing to let me fuck him when I’m done with you.” Bucky said, and Clint shivered and held up the universal sign for OK, with the hand that wasn’t currently fingering himself open. Steve pulled off Tony’s cock and stood, taking a few steps back. “Ok Tony, on your knees on the couch, hands on the back of it, let me see that pretty ass of yours.” Bucky said and Tony nearly tripped over himself to comply. He _really_ liked getting fucked.

“Give me all you got Robocop, just in case I pass out though, you can still keep using me. Wouldn’t be the first time, and I hope it won’t be the last. I love waking up to a mystery load or two.” Tony rambled and Bucky quickly shut him up by slamming his cock inside. Tony cried out, jolting so far forward he almost slammed his head into the wall. “Fuck yeah, just like that. Give it to me Barnes.” Tony begged, fucking himself back on Bucky’s cock.

“It’s Bucky.” Bucky said, with a particularly brutal thrust.

“I don’t care if you want me to call you Daddy if it will keep you fucking me like that. Fuck, shit I’m about to come again. Yeah right there.” Tony gasped out, riding Bucky’s cock. Suddenly Bucky froze, causing Tony to whine and turn his head to see what was happening. While he had been rambling a line had formed behind him. Steve was pressing into Bucky just as Clint was pressing into Steve. It was fucking beautiful, and Tony came hard at the sight, blacking out immediately.

Bucky thrust into Tony as Steve thrust into him, and somehow Tony’s limp unresponsive body was even better then Tony riding him like a whore. He moaned, fucking into Tony and back against Steve, already feeling another orgasm coming on. Steve’s perfect rhythm wasn’t hurting either, the man might not know how to dance but he was a natural at this. Bucky could even feel the twitches of his cock as Clint expertly slammed his prostate, pressing Steve even deeper inside him. Bucky cursed and bit Tony’s shoulder as he released, filling Tony up. Steve stilled for a moment and Bucky had an idea. “Hold it. Want you to come in Tony.” Bucky said and he felt Steve shiver.

“Tony’s passed out Buck.” Steve said, a token protest at most.

“And before he passed out he said we could. You should feel him, so relaxed. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. And I bet he will be excited to wake up to an ass full of come.”

Steve bit his lip but pulled out of Bucky and approached Tony, running a hand down his back. Tony didn’t even stir. Not even when Steve lined up his cock and pressed into the sloppy depths of him. Steve moaned.

“It’s like fucking one of those sex toys.” Steve said. Clint laughed.

“When did you get a sex toy Steve?” He asked, stroking his own neglected cock. Steve turned a bit red, the blush that had finally faded coming back.

“Tony would have them delivered to my room. With notes about me being repressed. Who’s repressed now Tony?” Steve said, with a particularly brutal thrust that jerked Tony’s body up the sofa. Tony made a happy noise in his sleep and wiggled his ass back against Steve. Steve took that as the encouragement he needed and started fucking harder and faster, losing himself in the rhythm of it until at last he seized up, biting his lip as his hips jerked uncontrollably and he blew a hot load of come in Tony’s ass. Tony might have sighed, but it could have been a snore. Steve pulled out and they all watched in awe as Tony’s hole dripped come. Clint stepped forward.

“My turn. I want to put a load in him too.” He announced and Bucky almost pouted.

“Thought you were gonna let me fuck you?” Bucky asked, slightly put out. Clint shrugged.

“Fuck me while I’m fucking him then, he’s so sloppy it will be like jerking off anyway.” Clint said, before lining up and slipping inside. “Fuck, still feels good though. You’re right Steve, like a fleshlight. Our own personal fucktoy.” He looked over his shoulder and popped his ass out for Bucky. “Get it while it’s hot Buck, I’m totally passing out after this, and I do not give you permission to pass me around like a fuck toy. You can wake me up with a blowjob anytime after eleven though.” He quipped and Bucky rolled his eyes before pressing into him. He was virgin tight and after the sloppy fucks with both Steve and Tony it felt like heaven.

“Fuck that’s good, sweet thing. Tight as a virgin and opening up just right for me babydoll.” Bucky rambled, the line between his mouth and brain interrupted by the pressure around his cock. Clint grunted and fucked himself back against him and into Tony’s unconscious body.

“Yeah Bucky, you feel fucking huge, gonna split me open on that thing.” Clint groans, the stimulation fucking with his brain until he feels like he’s a live wire, all instinct as he fucks into Tony and back onto Bucky, their pace speeding up progressively until Clint can’t take it anymore and comes, so hard it hurts and he feels the weak spurt of come from his almost empty balls. He’s so sensitive it hurts when Bucky continues hammering his prostate for a few more thrusts before spilling hot and heavy inside him. Clint whimpers and Bucky pulls out; Clint’s limp cock falling out of Tony along with a flood of come. Clint feels Bucky lift his six foot four frame like he’s a small child and lay him in the bed, pulling covers over him and then Tony is being tucked into his arms. He falls asleep like that, cuddling Tony like an oversized Teddy bear.

He doesn’t know how long be sleeps before he’s woken by the slamming of the headboard. He rolls his eyes and glances over. Bucky is riding Steve like he’s trying to earn his nickname the old fashioned way and Clint smiles sleepily before passing out again.

Tony wakes to the smell of something burning and sits up quickly, gasping at the ache in his ass and the flood of sticky wetness between his thighs. He feels like he’s been rode hard and put away wet, in a very literal sense. He gingerly sits up, dragging a sheet with him as he goes to explore the smell.

Steve and Bucky are at the stove. There is a plate piled high with burnt pancakes next to them and Bucky is clearly trying to salvage what’s left of the batter. Clint is sitting at the table drinking coffee straight from the carafe and when Tony glares at him he offers it to him. Tony shrugs and sits down, taking a long pull of the bitter black brew. He winces as he sits down.

“So…how many times did you fuck me after I passed out, Bucky?” Tony asked and Steve blushed crimson. Tony manages not to laugh until he glances at Clint who also looks embarrassed and far to pleased with himself. “Wait…all of you? Fucking hell. I’m not gonna be able to sit down right for a week.”

Bucky grins and puts the plate of mostly edible pancakes on the table.

“That’s ok, you can all take turns with my ass tonight.” Bucky says and Tony nearly spits out the coffee he had just taken a drink of. Clint just grins.

“I volunteer for Tuesday. Fair’s fair.” Clint says and Bucky actually laughs, full throated and happy. It’s enough to make a bright something bloom in the pit of Tony’s belly, which is reflected in the sunshine smile on Steve’s face, and the light in Clint’s eyes.

The next day Natasha happily takes Sam’s money as he grumbles about never wanting to walk in on anything like that again. They both learn the importance of knocking before entering any space, even the kitchen. Some mistakes you only make once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! And I finished it! I really did! I didn't think I would ever complete this story but I did it. Thanks so much for all the people who stuck by me the whole way! I'm sorry if there is anything new in the tags that turns you away.


End file.
